¿Mikasa Enamorada?
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: [POV Mikasa] [Viñeta] La muchacha de cabellos azabache no sabe como controlar un nuevo sentimiento que nació en ella: El amor. / — ¿Es así estar enamorada?, ¡Maldito enano! — / [Drabble-RivaMika] [Ooc]
Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Viñeta| POV Mikasa | Ooc | RivaMika [LevixMikasa]

 _¿Mikasa Enamorada?_

.

Drabble

.

 **E** l viento soplaba haciendo que mis cabellos comenzaran a despeinarse solos, el cielo se notaba despejado, algo no tan común debido a la época en que estábamos viviendo, pero era un día hermoso.

 _Vaya que si lo era._

Toda la legión de reconocimiento habíamos salido a seguir entrenando al aire libre. A veces no estaba mal hacer algo de cambio en la rutina, ya era aburrido estar encerrados en un pequeño campo de entrenamiento. Esto era más agradable y entretenido, para que negar.

Oh, también yo era una nueva mujer, como dice algunos: "Una mujer enamorada es una mujer nueva."

¿Algo raro no?, yo jamás me imagine experimentar esta clase de sentimientos, mucho menos hacia alguien que no sea Eren.

Porque era cierto, yo Mikasa Ackerman en algún momento llegue a enamorarme de Eren Jaeger, mi hermano adoptivo que adoro como a nadie en este detestable mundo.

Pero somos humanos y aunque todos estemos en estas condiciones de vivir encerrados en murallas a causa de los titanes. Ni yo misma pude controlar mis sentimientos hacia aquel hombre, con su mirada fría, su semblante inexpresivo y su clara diferencia en cuanto altura se refería.

 _El sargento Levi._

¿Quién mierda me mando a enamorarme de alguien así?

Alce mi mirada para observar el cielo unos minutos, como si alguna nube me dirá la respuesta que busca sobre mi dilema amoroso.

— ¡Mikasa! — Escuche como de repente alguien me llamo, yo rápidamente baje mí vista para buscar a aquella persona que había pronunciado mi nombre.

No lo pude encontrar, pero si encontré a otra persona en el momento menos indicado. Él se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol con su semblante de siempre mirando hacia una dirección contraria a la mía y yo como una tonta me quede mirándolo detenidamente, ¿Por qué tenía esa debilidad hacia el sargento?

 _Estúpida, estúpida Mikasa_.

Esperaba que nadie me observara como violaba con la mirada al enano o seguro serían más que obvios mis sentimientos hacia él.

De repente sin previo aviso, el sargento volteo a verme.

 _¡Me miro! ¡Me miro! ¡Noto mi presencia!_

Por alguna razón no desvié mi mirada por nada del mundo, causando que ambos nos quedáramos observando los rostros por unos largos segundos. Como siempre su semblante era uno neutro y no articulaba palabra alguna más que solo limitarse a mirarme con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía.

 _Maldito enano, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿No ves que a una chica le molestan esas cosas?_

Ya para dar por terminada nuestra pelea de contacto visual, que duro por lo menos un minuto, coloque mi mano en puño sobre mi pecho haciendo el saludo militar, esperando que no pensara nada raro de cómo lo estaba observando.

 _Esperen…_

De la nada el hizo lo mismo. Imito mis acciones colocando su mano en puño sobre su pecho respondiendo a mi saludo.

¡¿Había notado mis intenciones desde un principio?! ¡¿Tan obvio soy?!

— Ackerman…

Fue suficiente que pronunciara mi apellido para que yo salga disparada corriendo hasta donde mis piernas puedan darme y si es posible, quedar inconsciente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Mikasa!

Eren me grito desde lo lejos cuando pase por su costado. Pero yo ni siquiera tuve la intención de voltear y pase de largo.

Corrí, corrí y corrí… ¡Maldito Levi!

Nota mental: Cuando llegue a los dormitorios, me asegurare de no hablar con el sargento varios días, semanas y si es posible, años.

Y lo más importante, evitar el contacto visual, o a este paso con cada contacto que tenga con sus ojos saldré corriendo toda una maratón.

 _¿Es así estar enamorada?_

* * *

Creo que no me canso de publicar RivaMika.(?)

Un pequeño dabble de comedia romántica, supongo (?) que se me ocurrió cuando leí un doujinshi. Quisiera darles el nombre pero lo encontré en una página hace tiempo. :'(

Un poco de Occ para Mikasa no viene tan mal, solo quería entretenerlos un rato. Espero que les haya gustado ver a Mikasa un poco tímida. xD

Gracias por leer. ღ


End file.
